Gardevoir's Strange Love
by Lonleydarkness
Summary: Gardevoir meets Gallade, but in strange circumstances... WARNING: contains strong yaoi lemons... :3 enjoy! Now includes a cool cape :3
1. Chapter 1: pain may bring us together

Gardevoir(Male)&Gallade

Gardevoir's POV:

I was sitting in a meadow all alone, for my trainer had abandoned me.

When I was a Raltz my trainer caught me, and we were happy. The whole time he never realized that I was a male, so he raised me like a girl, and eventually I got used to being treated like one. When I evolved into a Gardevoir, he finally noticed that I was a male, but it was too late.

He tried seducing me, and I let him, because I thought I loved him. When he noticed I had a penis, he said he hated me, and said I deserved to die, so he cut our empathy link and discarded me, left me to die.

That night I cried until I vomited, and then I passed out. I cried myself to sleep every night for the next month. Passing pokemon felt my sadness, as my sobs carried for miles on the wind. Trainers would come with dusk balls, thinking I was a haunter, or ghastly.

Eventually I came to hate trainers, so I would hide in mountain caves where only a pokemon who could fly would be able to find me. This is the first time in 3 weeks that I have left my cave, because I need food.

"Hello?" I said in the distance. When I was sure there was no one in the area, I began to search for food. I found edible flowers and plenty of berries, as there were few pokemon in this area to eat them.

After I ate as much as I could, I gathered up as much food as I could find and carried it with psychic.

I noticed it was almost sunset, so I decided to sleep under the stars. I hid all my food under a rock I moved with psychic, and found a soft spot in the grass.

Gallade's POV:

After looking around, I found some berries, but they were fairly bitter. After forcing down yet another unsavory meal, I began roaming the forest. The other Gallade, Gardevoir, Kirillia, and Raltz didn't notice me leave, they didn't care either.

Most packs run the gay Gallade away, or they give them the worst food. I have been driven out of 3 different packs already, but now I just don't care.

I won't stay with any pack anymore, they always treat the gay Gallade poorly. It's not like we can't hunt, or gather berries, but they even treat the invalids better!

Eventually the sun started to set, but I didn't care, I hate sleeping in trees.

"Finally! A clearing, now I won't have to sleep in the trees!" I said under my breath. The Weedle and Caterpie are typically docile at night, so you don't have to worry about the Beedrill or Beautifly.

As I sat in the grass I noticed another presence, a Gardevoir, nearby. 'Just one of the others following me, damn buzzards.' I thought. But despite my hatred for the pack, I decided to lay down anyway, the stars will be out soon anyway, so I don't need to worry about her, or him.

After about an hour the hazy orange turned to dull gray, and soon after, a deep, beautiful blue, dotted with billions of stars. The Gardevoir eventually came into the clearing to sleep, more than likely. It didn't seem to notice me, mostly because it laid down two feet from me.

I was tempted to move, but I wanted to see what this Gardevoir's motives were. Now that it was so close I could clearly tell that it was a male, but it acted very similarly to a female. The only difference was that his eyes were the slightly duller shade of red.

'Is he gay? Or maybe he's a… hemorphadite? No, they don't act like females, usually.' I thought. I moved closer to him to try to tell what was going on, but he was already asleep. He was… almost pretty. Beautiful, not handsome, not pretty, but beautiful. The single most attractive man I've ever seen. I got as close as I could without waking him, and stared at his face.

A perfectly smooth porcelain white face. A mouth, barely visible, just a line indicating the opening, and a barely detectible smile, even while sleeping. He was so beautiful, that if I fell asleep, I could never forgive myself.

His breath was intoxicating, it smelled of roses and honey. His chest fell at quick, and regular, intervals. I could stare at him all day and night, but I knew he would wake, and I will have to sleep sooner or later, so I took a quick nap.

Gardevoir's POV:

As the sun rose, I felt it against my back, which was cold and damp. I was slowly roused from my sleep, when I herd another's breath, slightly slower than mine.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to pretend like I didn't hear it, so I could ready an attack. Before I could, however, I heard a deep, resonant, soothing voice say "Good morning, beautiful."


	2. Yay! and we resume the yaoi

Hello once again fans! Due to more flack than my mother gives over a toilet seat left up (which is an ungodly amount), I have decided to resume work on your stories(they're actually mine, but you guys like them more than me apparently)! This will serve as a place holder until I finish the next chapter. And I would like to thank you all for not having me go grim reaper on you :D Join the dark side, we have cool capes!


End file.
